Living the Pittsburgh Life: Part 1
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My childhood friends Sarah, James, Henri, and I explore various neighborhoods around the Pittsburgh area as we look back on moments from our childhood and compare it to the places we are visiting and things we are doing. Many episodes of the series are used as references in the story. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Board Game Day

One warm and rainy Saturday in May 2018, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "What game did you bring, James?" I asked James as he had a board game in his hand. "Try to guess," James encouraged me. "Let's see... is it Trivial Pursuit?" I guessed. "You're right, Angel," James agreed. "I know you brought that game because you and Henri love to play that game." "Yes, Angel," Henri agreed. "We do." "I also baked a cheesecake and juice for all of us to share," I pointed out. "Where do you have Scrabble at, Angel?" Sarah asked. "In my bedroom," I replied. "Wait here. I will go grab it and we can play together." While James and Henri played Trivial Pursuit, Sarah and I played Scrabble. "So, tell me more about your trip to Disney World, Sarah," I requested. "Sure," Sarah agreed. "You guys met your parents there, huh?" I asked. "Yes, and they liked bringing us to Disney World," Sarah replied. I sighed. "It seemed like only yesterday your parents were getting married at that beautiful church in Natrona Heights called the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church. Did your parents go to Disney World for their honeymoon, or what?" "Of course, Angel," Sarah replied. "We wanted to let you know about that." Sarah also showed me pictures from her vacation to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida with her and her stepbrothers splitting a dessert at the Texas Roadhouse, at Blizzard Beach, at Medieval Times, at the Magic Kingdom, at Universal's Islands of Adventure, at Disney Springs, at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and at Epcot. Sarah and I also decided not to keep score with Scrabble as we did not feel the need to compete against each other. Sarah also showed me some videos of Walt Disney World taken, such as her and her stepbrothers sliding down the waterslides at Blizzard Beach, the fireworks at the Magic Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Epcot, and even of the Highlands High School Varsity Marching Band performing at the Magic Kingdom and the Highlands High School Honors Choir and Variations Show Choir performing at Disney Springs. Sarah also took a bite of cheesecake. "Mmm, this is really good cheesecake, Angel," Sarah remarked. "Thanks, Sarah," I remarked. "It kind of reminds me of my parents' wedding cake, as well as the cake that James and I ate at our honors banquet." "I thought you said that you guys had fruit-flavored cake with vanilla frosting," I stated. "We did, and spaghetti and salad, as well," Sarah added. "Speaking of which, I am also glad that we arrived back home from Disney World in order to attend Alex Russo's birthday party at Lidia's." "Have you guys ever been to Lidia's before?" I asked Sarah. "Until last Saturday, no," Sarah replied. "What does Alex like about Lidia's?" "She likes their pasta tasting trio best," I replied. "The pasta trio included spaghetti with pomodoro sauce and meatballs, stuffed shells, and cavatappi with primavera sauce." "My favorite was the spaghetti and meatballs," Sarah replied. "I also thought that you, Carly, and Alex looked pretty on Saturday," I remarked. "Were those daisies or sunflowers on your dress?" "Daisies," Sarah replied. I also noticed that Sarah had daisies on her red blouse. "Are daisies your favorite flower?" Sarah asked. "Yes, they are," Sarah replied. "What is your favorite flower?" "I don't know," I replied. "It's hard to say." I actually got inspired to spell out a word on the board, and the word was "daisy". "Good game, Sarah," I complimented my best friend. "Thanks, Angel," Sarah replied. "You did a good job, too." Sarah and I gave each other a high five. "I'm just glad that we don't have a wedding or banquet today," Sarah continued. "Due to all the chaos with our Disney World vacation at the end of April and Alex's birthday celebration at the beginning of May." "When exactly did your mom and stepdad go to Disney World, Sarah?" I asked. "In September of 2002, just after they got married," Sarah replied. "I don't like living in Natrona Heights anymore." "I don't, either, Sarah," I agreed. "Just think of all the fun things that we have to do in the city of Pittsburgh this summer!" "There is not really much to do in the Freeport and Natrona Heights areas as in the city," Sarah explained. "I know how you feel," I agreed. "I feel the same way." My cat, Mattie was watching us. Sarah was petting her nicely. "Are you treating your cat better?" Sarah asked me. "I am working on it, Sarah," I told her. "She is just so cute that I want to pounce on her sometimes." "But you can't do that, Angel," Sarah told me. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Morning in Mt. Washington

One mild third Saturday of May 2018, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri in Mt. Washington for breakfast and a ride down the Incline. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like to try the Bigham Tavern for brunch?" James asked us. "Sure, that is a great restaurant," Henri agreed. "I have never been to the Bigham Tavern before," I told my friends. "What is it like?" "They have a really good Saturday morning brunch," James told me. "My mom told me that brunch is starting to become the most popular meal," I informed Sarah. "Really?" Sarah asked me. "I do not know that!" We went inside Bigham Tavern and got our seats. "I think that we should take the Monongahela Incline down and back up again," James told us. "Why is that?" I asked James. "So, we can see the baseball players practice for the Pirates game that I got tickets for us to go to next Saturday night," James explained. "I don't think you can see baseball players practicing from the Incline, James," Sarah reminded her stepbrother. "I'm sorry, but it would be nice if we could because it would remind me of when you, Angel, and I went to the baseball game at my high school," James explained. "Yes, but riding the Incline is a lot different than that," Sarah pointed out. "We can't see baseball players practice, because it is on the other side of downtown Pittsburgh," I added. We ordered our meals for brunch. I ordered a sweet stack featuring a Belgium waffle topped with strawberry compote and whipped cream with a side of bacon strips, Sarah ordered a breakfast sandwich with scrambled eggs and bacon with provolone cheese on wheat bread, James ordered a breakfast flatbread, and Henri ordered chicken and waffles. "Chicken and waffles?" I asked Henri. "That sounds like a pretty unique meal!" "And so is sweet and sour pork," Henri reminded me. "Speaking of which, is there a Chinese restaurant on Mount Washington that we can go to for dinner?" "Yes, there is the Sesame Garden," James replied. "But, we're not going out for Chinese food tonight," Sarah remarked. "I especially don't want to get Chinese food because of the time of year." "What do you mean, Sarah?" I asked. "I'm talking about the early season heat wave that we had around this time of year as teenagers," Sarah remembered. "I mean, it's not like that now, thankfully, but it could happen sooner or later." "Well, you may be in luck this year if you hate summer heat," I reminded Sarah, "especially since there may be an El Nino developing in the Pacific Ocean, and El Nino summers do not typically produce hot weather. Just think back to one year that we were all best friends, which was 2004!" "Oh yeah, that was a pretty nice summer, although quite rainy at the same time," Sarah remembered. "Or 1994, which was a slightly better summer, but yet again, we didn't know each other back then," I continued. James also took pictures of our breakfasts before we ate them. After brunch, we rode down the Monongahela Incline and then back up again. "This reminds me of my 4th grade year when I took a trip down the Incline and back up again with my class," I told my friends. "Also, what I think this May is particularly like." "The late spring reminds us of all of the great things that we remember from our childhood, like the high school baseball game and selling lemonade on an unseasonably hot spring day," James admitted. We all took a group picture by the overlook, with the city of Pittsburgh behind us. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pirates Game

One warm last Saturday of May 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at PNC Park for the Pittsburgh Pirates vs. St. Louis Cardinals baseball game. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Thanks for getting us tickets to the Pirates game, James," I thanked James. "You're welcome, Angel," James replied. "I really hope that the Cardinals win," I told my friends. "I hope they win, too, Angel," Henri told me. "Are you going to get anything to eat, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Not tonight," I told my friends. "I had a lot to eat at Zone 28 today." I paused for a moment. "Speaking of which..." I then noticed my new mentor, Jenna Moser and her sister, Jill, along with her boyfriend, Matt Mifflin and his younger sisters Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha. "Are the girls back from Honesdale already?" James asked. "Yes," Matt replied. Sarah, James, and Henri got their favorite ball park snacks- Sarah got a soft pretzel, James got popcorn, and Henri got nachos. Abigail ordered a hot dog, Hannah ordered a neapolitan ice cream sandwich, Samantha ordered cotton candy, and Matt ordered cracker jack. Jenna had snack mixes for me, her, and Jill. "I thought about getting their new pizza logs," Sarah told us, "but I have always loved PNC Park's soft pretzels." "They remind me a little bit of what Pizza Hut serves," James stated. It was also raining pretty hard outside that day. "Thank goodness it's not cold," James stated. "Just wet." "Like how it was on your 16th birthday," I remembered. "I think that June this year will be much hotter than 2004, especially considering how nice it was that this May was like that." I also liked Henri's black Pirates jersey and shorts. "That's a nice outfit you have on, Henri," I remarked. "Thanks," Henri replied. "Sarah and James are also wearing black Pirates shirts." "I guess you three guys like wearing black," I told my friends. "We liked wearing black all along, Angel," James replied. "Especially when we had to blend into an all-black environment," Sarah added. "Well, this is not an all-black environment, Sarah," I reminded my friend. "This is a public baseball stadium." It was then time for the Pierogie Race toward the end of the 5th inning. Sauerkraut Saul ended up winning. "I think that we should go to Giorgio's Place after the game is over," James decided. "I am definitely in the mood for some pizza, which I would also like to have for dinner on my birthday this year." "I can't believe that you will be 30 years old this year, James," I reminded my male friend. "And, that was your 16th birthday that we went to Pizza Hut for!" During seventh inning stretch, we sang along to "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" with the Eat n' Park smiley cookie. Unfortunately, the Pittsburgh Pirates lost the game. To make matters worse, my friends were not feeling all that well. "I must admit, however, that the Mifflin girls have really grown up," Sarah told me. "Especially Hannah." "I know," I agreed with Sarah. "Those girls looked so cute when I went to Edinboro." "But, I must admit that Hannah looks and feels so different," Sarah continued. "Well, she is still the same fun girl that she was when I was in college, even though she's older now," I informed Sarah, "and Sam is more of a well-behaved young lady. It will also be Abby's last year of high school." We went to Giorgio's Place for dinner, where Sarah, James, and Henri split a pizza with the works, including pepperoni, black olives, green peppers, and pineapple, while I ordered a turkey sausage and spinach lasagna dinner. "This is even better than Pizza Hut," James admitted. "That's good, James," Sarah remarked. "I've never been to Giorgio's Place before, so I wanted to give it a try, and see how I liked it," James continued. "I'm still glad that we were able to go there for your birthday in Cheswick, which is a few miles up Route 28, and also, not everybody at PNC Park was wearing black," I reminded my friends. "Besides, black and gold are more Steelers colors than Pirates colors!" After dinner, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Three Rivers Arts Festival

One warm first Saturday of June 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Three Rivers Arts Festival at Point State Park in downtown Pittsburgh. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I am excited about seeing the band Everything Everything tonight," James told us. "I looked them up and they sounded like they were a really good band, just like the music that played at the high school dance that I asked Betsy Radcliffe to." "Hey, I'm hungry," I told my friends. "Do you want to go get some food?" "Sure," Henri replied. "I am hungry, too. I would like a hot fudge sundae." "I'll have some tater tots," James requested. "I'll have a soft pretzel and some lemonade," Sarah requested. "And, I will have a cobb salad with some pierogies and a chocolate chip cookie," I told everyone. We all sat at a table and ate our snacks. "Hey Sarah, do you want to go take a walk around Point State Park before the show starts?" I asked my friend. "Sure, Angel," Sarah replied. We then went to Point State Park and walked by the fountain while looking at the three rivers. "This is called the Three Rivers Arts Festival because of where the three rivers meet at Point State Park- the Allegheny River, the Monongahela River, and the Ohio River. Did you know that?" "Yes, Angel," Sarah replied. "I already knew that." Sarah then paused nervously for a second. "What's wrong, Sarah?" I asked. "I just hope that I don't see that infamous Nathan who cheated off of my history exam back in middle school. He had no business being at the festival last year. If he does something dishonest at the festival and gets banned from the festival this year, then I really won't be surprised." We saw 2 of the places we went to in the previous weeks before the Arts Festival: PNC Park on the Allegheny River and the Monongahela Incline and Mt. Washington on the Monongahela River. Because it was time for the show to start, we met James and Henri for dinner. I ordered a footlong hot dog and baby potatoes with arugula pesto, Sarah ordered a Polish food platter with a potato pancake, pierogies, and halushki, James ordered his favorite Chinese food- sweet and sour chicken and rice, and Henri ordered an edible taco salad. "Hey Sarah, can you and I go get some ice cream before the show starts?" I asked. "Okay," Sarah replied. Sarah got us two vanilla ice cream cones with rainbow sprinkles, and also a bottled water for her and a Diet Coke for me. Then, Everything Everything performed on stage. Betsy and Nathan were also with us. "Hi, Betsy," James greeted. "What do you think of this band?" "They are pretty good," Betsy agreed. "They remind us of the bands that we used to love back in high school, especially at that dance we went to together." "Oh no, Nathan," Sarah sympathized. "You're back. Didn't you even do one dishonest thing to get you disqualified from the festival?" "Don't tell anybody this, Sarah, but I am the band manager of Everything Everything," Nathan stated, "so this would make it the only night I would be here at the festival." Sarah rolled her eyes in a disturbed manner. "Nathan, it is bad enough that you got detention for cheating off of my history exam," Sarah pointed out. "You don't deserve to be in charge of the Three Rivers Arts Festival. We all danced to Everything Everything's music. After the performance, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Everything Everything reminds me of Maroon 5's older music," James pointed out. "I am thinking of buying their album for us to listen to in the car." "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The 24 in 24 Art Gallery

On a hot second Saturday of June 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Brew House on the South Side to take a look at pictures in the South Side that James took. They were also 24 paintings taken in 24 hours. James's younger brother, Henri and James's friend, Molly also helped him with some of the pictures. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "What do you think of all these pictures that I took?" James asked. "They are amazing, James," I replied. "I helped take the pictures, too, James," Henri pointed out. "Is that the lady whose party we were not invited to back in middle school?" I asked Sarah. "I think so," Sarah replied. "Do you guys want to take a walk along the Riverfront trail?" I asked. "Sure," James replied. "Then, go to the Milkshake Factory for ice cream afterwards?" I asked. "Absolutely," Henri replied. "Even though I just started to go on a diet," I stated. "A milkshake is an okay treat to have once in a while, Angel," Sarah pointed out. As a result of my weight loss goal, I ordered a classic vanilla milkshake, while Sarah ordered the Milkshake Factory's special: a chocolate-dipped strawberry milkshake, James ordered his all-time favorite milkshake: a brownie fudge milkshake, now called the Chocolatier, and Henri ordered a midnight cookies and cream milkshake after being torn between cookies and cream and peanut butter. "That strawberry milkshake was so good," Sarah stated. "It reminded me a little bit of Molly's birthday cake, which was strawberry-flavored." "That was pretty much the only good thing about the party besides the music," I remembered. "The cake and the pizza." I paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, you did say that you wanted to eat pizza for your birthday dinner, right, James?" "Yes, Angel," James replied. "That's why I want to go out to Squirrel Hill for pizza next Friday, and you're invited to come!" "First, we're going to look at some stores for birthday presents for James," Sarah added. "I can't believe you're going to be 30 years old this year, James," I remarked. "You're getting to be an old man." "I know, Angel," James added. "It seems like only yesterday that Molly and I were both turning 16 years old and learning how to drive a car." "George let you drive long before you turned 16 years old," Henri pointed out. "Yes, he did, Henri," James replied. We went back to the Milkshake Factory so James could buy some more milkshakes: a birthday cake milkshake for Molly, a mint-flavored milkshake for Sarah's mom, and a peanut butter milkshake for his dad. We also had some hors d'oeuvres to eat at the gallery. Sarah chose asparagus, leeks, broccoli, green beans, poblano chile peppers, blueberries, purple potatoes, spaghetti squash, savoy cabbage, grapefruits, rutabagas, and kale. James chose Swiss cheese, asiago cheese, blue cheese, camembert cheese, monterey jack cheese, and ricotta cheese. Henri chose medium egg noodles, long ziti noodles, tortellini, fettuccine, farfalle, and orzo. Pretty soon, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: James's Birthday Celebration

On a warm third Friday of June 2018, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri in Squirrel Hill to celebrate James's 30th birthday. We all met at Dunkin' Donuts at the corner of Forbes and Shady Avenues. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Happy birthday, James!" I wished my male friend. "Thanks, Angel," James replied. Henri was in the mood for a frozen drink at Dunkin' Donuts, so he ordered one. "Can we also get Rita's ice cream?" Henri asked. "You should save room for cake and ice cream later, Henri," James notified. "I can't be on a bottomless appetite anymore, because as you guys know, I am now on Weight Watchers," I informed my friends. "I'm on Weight Watchers, too, Angel," Sarah told me. "That's cool, because Alex is in Weight Watchers, too," I informed Sarah. We all crossed Forbes Avenue to check out some of the best stores, notably The Avalon Exchange and SW Randall's Toy Store and Gifts. "Do you guys want to know something weird?" James asked us. "What's that, James?" Sarah asked. "I don't feel like a 30-year-old man yet," James confessed. "I still feel like a teenager inside." "I know how you feel, James," I agreed. "I believe that I have already told you guys this before, but I still don't have a girlfriend yet. It's kind of embarrassing," James continued. "Heck, I even remember dating Sybil temporarily back in high school, and we didn't even last long." "I forget, what year did Sybil graduate high school in?" I asked James. "2007," James replied. "So, you graduated high school in 2006 and she graduated in 2007?" I asked. "So, that only makes a year's difference between you two!" "Do you also want to know something else awkward?" James asked. "No, what?" James asked. "How I wanted to impress girls with my school picture," James replied. "Let's just face it, I am just meant to be a single man!" "I was still a big help to you that day, wasn't I, James?" I asked. "Yes, you were, Angel," James replied. "Thanks again for that!" "You're welcome," I replied. We then went inside the Avalon Exchange, which sold used CDs and movies. Henri bought some DVDs that he knew James would like, such as _The Simpsons Movie_ and _A Christmas Story_. Sarah bought some CDs by artists that she knew James would like, such as Maroon 5 and Aretha Franklin. We then went inside SW Randall's Toy Store and Gifts, and I looked at some good toys that James would like. I got an inflatable basketball hoop that would be perfect for Sarah, James, and Henri's new apartment in Shadyside as well as a Lego toy set for James. "Do you think that you would like these toy Legos, or are these too childish for you, James?" I asked. "Oh, I would love these Legos, Angel," James replied. "Do you think that Sybil would laugh at you if you played with those Legos?" I asked. "Why do you care?" James asked. "Sybil's not here." "In case you ever want to date a girl again," I pointed out. "I may not date any more girls for a while, so it would not be anything for you to worry about," James pointed out. There were lots of other toys in the toy store, too, ranging from dolls and play food sets to board games and toy musical instruments, which I checked out. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. "Sure," James replied. "You did say you wanted to go out for pizza on your birthday, right?" I asked. "Yes, I did say that, Angel," James remembered. "Where would you guys like to go: Aiello's or Mineo's? They are two of the most famous pizza places in Squirrel Hill." "I prefer Mineo's," I replied. "I do, too," Henri replied. "I like Aiello's better," Sarah replied. "I like Mineo's better," James replied. "So, Mineo's it is," I told everyone. "I guess I'll go, too," Sarah gave in, "even though I do like Aiello's better." "Thanks for being flexible, Sarah," I told my friend. "After all, it's James's birthday and he gets to decide which pizza place we go to!" We then all walked down Murray Avenue to Mineo's Pizza House. "Look, there's Murray Avenue Grill, where I went to with Robert," Sarah pointed out. Sarah sighed. "Benedict would have loved Murray Avenue Grill." "Why are you two so worried about romance?" I asked. "Same reason we were worried about looking good for our school picture," Sarah explained to me. "To impress others." "Right," I agreed. "I helped James, and you helped Sarah, Henri." "That reminds me," Sarah stated. "Do you remember what they served for lunch in the cafeteria on School Picture Day?" "I think it was pizza," James replied. "On Wednesdays, they always had a pizza bar with your choice of toppings." "Uh-huh," Sarah replied. "I remember that some other popular lunches at Freeport Area Middle School besides pizza included chicken nuggets, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, spaghetti and meatballs, fried chicken, tacos, and grilled cheese sandwiches." "Maybe, I can do a scavenger hunt to see exactly which restaurants serve those," I replied. "But for now, let's enjoy Mineo's Pizza!" I ordered a piece of pizza with pepperoni, black olives, green peppers, and pineapple on top, Sarah ordered a plain piece of pizza, James ordered a piece of pepperoni pizza, and Henri ordered a piece of sausage pizza. Pretty soon, it was time for dessert. We all ordered a brownie cake from the bakery, and some chocolate ice cream from a carton. Sarah was too full for dessert. "I am really trying to watch what I eat," Sarah replied. "Can we maybe try going to Waffalonia for brunch next Saturday?" James asked. "Sure, James," I replied. "We can do that." Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thor: Ragnarok

One rainy Saturday in June 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri to watch the movie _Thor: Ragnarok_. We were originally supposed to see the movie at Flagstaff Hill near Phipps Conservatory in Oakland, but it was raining too hard, so we ended up seeing the movie at Sarah, James, and Henri's new apartment in Shadyside instead, since they had Netflix. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I am making a very nice dinner for all of you guys to eat while we watch the movie," James told us. "What is it?" Henri asked. "Flank steak with potato wedges and spinach salad," James replied. "Yum," Sarah remarked. "One of my favorites." "Mine, too," I agreed. "This is a nice new apartment you guys have," I remarked. "Thanks," James replied. "I guess living in Oakland was making you a little sad, huh?" I asked. "Yes, Angel," Sarah replied. "As a matter of fact, I am glad we are not seeing the movie at Flagstaff Hill since Oakland is right next to the Carnegie Mellon University campus, and it makes me sad that things are changing and I don't know anybody there anymore." "I know how you feel, Sarah," I sympathized. "I feel the same way about Highlands High School in Natrona Heights." "Have you guys seen _Thor: Ragnarok_ before?" I asked. "Yes, Angel," James replied. "Early last November." "It's a really funny movie," Henri told me. "You will like it." Pretty soon, dinner was served. Sarah then went into her bedroom to paint her toenails and tie her hair back. "Sarah, what are you doing?' I asked my friend. "I am trying to impress boys," Sarah replied. "Why?" "Because I was thinking about what James and I said about romance last week in Squirrel Hill," Sarah replied. "I like you for you, not because you have a boyfriend," I encouraged Sarah. "But, you don't understand, Angel," Sarah told me. "I saw Robert with another young woman at Waffalonia this morning, and I didn't like it." "I remember when you used to do so many nice things for me when we were young," I remembered. "Like what?" Sarah asked. "You know, fixing my hair and painting my nails, like what you are doing right now," I replied. "Oh right," Sarah remembered. "I used to do that for you." "Do you still consider yourself more of a tomboy, a girly-girl, or somewhere in between these days?" I asked Sarah. "I am starting to become more girly," Sarah replied. "As a young woman in my late 20s, the more feminine I look, the better!" "Carly, Alex, and I all look up to you, Sarah," I told Sarah. "By the way, your new bedroom looks nice! Is there a place for me to sleep?" "Yes, there is a sofa bed beside my king-size bed for you to sleep on," Sarah replied. "Now, let's go watch the movie," I told Sarah. James also had a special treat for all of us to watch during the movie- ice cream sundaes with our choice of chocolate or vanilla ice cream, along with various toppings such as chocolate chips, nuts, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles, as well as some cookies from Giant Eagle. "I'm worried that this movie is like the one that John Paul took me to as a teenager," Sarah admitted in a worried tone of voice, "and it was an R-rated movie with a lot of action, but with so much violence, as well." "No wonder you are so worried about romance, Sarah," I told my friend. "Can't you just relax and give the movie a chance?" James asked. "Yes, you will find that you might like the movie," Henri agreed. After the movie was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Glass Center Hot Jam

One hot last Saturday of June 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Pittsburgh Glass Center in East Liberty for the monthly hot jam. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I remember that dress," I stated. "Baby blue with daisies on the front. Isn't that the exact same dress you wore to Alex's birthday party in the Strip District?" "It certainly is," Sarah stated. "Look what else I am wearing?" Sarah showed me a charm bracelet made of glass. "Didn't I get that for your 15th birthday as a present?" I asked Sarah. "Yes, and it was a very nice present, too," Sarah agreed. First, we went into the gallery to look at all the glass sculptures. I saw that one of Sarah's old boyfriends, Benedict created two sculptures made out of glass: a blimp and an airplane. A lump began to form in Sarah's throat. "Oh no," Sarah whispered in my ear. "What if Benedict is here?" "Let's not worry about that and go get some dinner," I encouraged my friend. We went downstairs to a private dining hall where there was a buffet with tossed salad, dinner rolls with butter, stuffed shells, sliced roast beef, chicken fingers, redskin potatoes, green beans almandine, and cupcakes for dessert. Unfortunately, Sarah's old boyfriend, Benedict was there. "Benedict, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked in a shocked tone of voice. "You got suspended from middle school many years ago due to drinking alcohol! What gives you the right to work at the Glass Center?" "I got a special certificate in making glass," Benedict explained. "Come on James, let's go see the hot jam," Henri told his older brother. "Aren't you going to finish your dinner, Sarah?" James asked his sister. "No thanks," Sarah replied. "I'm not all that hungry." "Is something wrong?" James asked. "Not really," Sarah replied nervously. We then saw the glass jam, in which people who worked at the Glass Center were blowing and burning glass. "Is it me or is it really hot in here?" Sarah asked. "Well, they don't call it the hot jam because it's performed in a cold room," Henri teased his stepsister. Henri laughed out loud. "Henri, stop it right now," James straightened up his brother. "I don't think Sarah appreciates that kind of behavior." Sarah then threw her glass bracelet to the floor. "Not my bracelet!" I exclaimed. "Sarah, what's wrong? Do you need to go downstairs and calm down a little bit?" "No, just don't worry about it, okay?" Sarah asked me. "You're disrupting the show," I told Sarah. "Now, come with me!" I pulled Sarah aside. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, just life, a bad childhood, everything," Sarah stated, breaking down into tears. "I just don't want to do outings with you guys anymore. It sends me bad memories." "Like how?" I asked Sarah. "Like Nathan showing up at the Three Rivers Arts Festival, thinking about John Paul's R-rated movie last week, even seeing Robert with another woman in Squirrel Hill, and now seeing Benedict at the Glass Center!" Sarah cried. "These guys don't even deserve to be here! They're so bad!" "Do you want to go outside?" I asked. "No, it's too hot outside," Sarah replied. "Well, what can I do to make you feel better?" "Just give me a hug, okay? I am really upset!" I then hugged Sarah. "Now, do you want to finish your dinner?" "Sure," Sarah replied. "I just don't want to live in this world anymore. I thought living in Shadyside would be better than living in Oakland, but I was wrong." "Just try to think positive thoughts," I encouraged my friend. "Hey, there is also an autism banquet tomorrow in Squirrel Hill, where I perform songs with my band. Would you and your brothers like to join us?" "No, that's okay," Sarah replied. "You, Carly, and Alex can have fun at the banquet tomorrow all by yourselves." Sarah took a bite of her food. "Mmm, what kind of food is this?" Sarah asked. "Roast beef, potatoes, and green beans," I replied. "We'll be eating that tomorrow. Most of the food here comes from the Giant Eagle at the corners of Penn and Shady Avenues." "That's a good grocery store to shop at," Sarah agreed. "Are you feeling better now?" I asked Sarah. "Would you like to go back upstairs and see the show?" "No, the room is too hot, and the weather outside is hot enough," Sarah replied. "Don't worry, Sarah," I told my friend. "Once El Nino comes into play, our summer temperatures will turn cooler, just like in 2004 and 1994." "Okay, Angel," Sarah agreed. "If you say so." James and Henri came back from the hot jam. "Here, Sarah," James stated. "You dropped your bracelet." "Thanks, James," Sarah thanked. "I'm sorry, guys. I want to have fun with you guys, but there are just too many painful childhood memories that come back. Not to mention, the weather is too hot sometimes!" "I'll tell you what, Sarah," I told my friend. "Why don't we go on a nice leisurely hike in Frick Park next Saturday? That will help take your mind off of things." "Okay, Angel," Sarah replied. "Just as long as the weather is not too hot." Pretty soon, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Hike in Frick Park

One cool first Saturday in July 2018, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Frick Park for ice cream and then a hike along the trails. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like some ice cream?" I asked my friends. "They have lots of good flavors." "Sure, Angel," James replied. "I would." "I just had a piece of carrot cake, so I think a simple soft-serve cone with vanilla sprinkles would be fine," I decided. Sarah got a vanilla cone like I did, James got a chocolate, and Henri got a Twist. "Look at all the snacks they have here," Henri pointed out. "Yes, Henri," James told his brother. "You do love your snacks, don't you?" "I need to try their pizza sometime," James stated. "Can we not talk about food right now, guys?" I asked. "I'm ready to go on the hike now." We then set off on the trail behind the playground. "It's about time we had a nice day like this for our hike," Sarah stated. "The weather is not too hot, and the sun is shining. What could be nicer than that?" "This reminds me of the summer of 2004, and I think that we will probably get more days like this going forward in the summer," I told everyone. "Remember how I was talking about El Nino?" "I remember that was a summer when we were all best friends," Sarah stated. "The year I baby-sat you and Henri for the first time when James was away on his high school ski trip." "And ate snacks like we saw at Park Pizza and Cream?" Henri asked. "2004 was also the year I hosted a back-to-school party when I came back from my high school ski trip," James added. "And ate snacks like we saw at Park Pizza and Cream?" Henri asked. "Henri, stop thinking about food so much," Sarah told her younger stepbrother. "Since I am on Weight Watchers, I definitely can't have an attitude like that anymore," I pointed out. "Oh, I also wanted to tell you," James told us. "Carnegie Mellon University rescheduled their alumni day to next Saturday, the 14th, so can we maybe do disc golf next Saturday in Schenley Park before the reunion and then do Trivia Night in Greenfield with Carly and her parents?" "I don't see why not, James," I stated. "After all, I believe that trivia night is a better team activity than disc golf, and Carly and her parents love trivia night!" "Speaking of which, later today, I will give Carly a call and ask her what she wants to do with us on Saturdays now," Sarah told me. "Anyway, I am glad that we are heading into a better summer pattern. At least, I hope that is the case." "A lot of the summers when we were best friends were cool and pleasant like this, and not hot, humid, and stormy all the time," I remembered. "Are you sure you guys want to go back to Schenley Park next Saturday?" I asked everyone. "We'll just go because the reunion is happening there," James told us. "I used to love Schenley Park when we lived in Oakland, but now I am starting to like Frick Park better because it is closer to where we live," Sarah told me. "What was the name of that one park near Natrona Heights that we lived near?" "I forget the name, Sarah, but I hope that I can remember it soon," James replied. "Park Pizza and Cream reminds me of Dell's in Natrona Heights," Henri stated, licking his lips. "Please stop thinking about food, Henri," I told Henri. "You're gonna make me think about food, and it will not be good for my Weight Watchers diet!" We then walked back to the Frick Park playgrounds. "Now, can we please get some food?" Henri asked. "I'm still hungry." "But, you just ate ice cream, Henri," James pointed out. "What else do you want?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, some pizza and some Doritos, just like we had at those amazing events you guys talked about," Henri replied. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Disc Golf and a Reunion

On a hot second Saturday of July 2018, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Schenley Park to play disc golf and have a picnic lunch before Carnegie Mellon University's annual summer alumni reunion. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Did you find a good picnic spot, James?" Henri asked. "Yes, Henri," James replied. "Overlook Shelter, on the road of the same name." We then played 10 rounds of disc golf. "I was wondering whether you guys still like Schenley Park, or not," I stated to my friends. "It's all right," Sarah stated in a bummed tone of voice. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You guys don't sound so enthusiastic." "Well, Schenley Park reminds me of Carnegie Mellon University," Sarah explained, "and the other park, Frick Park, is closer to our new apartment on Shady Avenue." "We only liked Schenley Park because it was close to where we used to live in Oakland," James explained. "But since we don't live there anymore, well... what's the point?" "It's the same with how I found out that Alex only used to like Frick Park more than Schenley Park because her parents used to live by there, but now they live all the way in Swissvale, which is farther away from the park," I explained. "Okay," Sarah agreed with me. "Before we eat lunch, James, did you happen to remember the park in Natrona Heights that we always used to go to?" I asked James. "Hint: you drove me around this park on my birthday." "Oh, I remember now," James stated. "Harrison Hills Park." "Let this be a day of celebration and fun," I told my friends. "Can we just eat already?" Henri asked. "I'm hungry." "Okay, Henri," James agreed. "What would you like to eat?" "I don't know, a hot dog with ketchup and mustard, some Doritos, and a nice, tasty bowl of chocolate ice cream," Henri replied. We went to Overlook Shelter to have a cookout lunch featuring hamburgers, hot dogs, cobb salad, baked beans, chips, pretzels, soda, lemonade, cookies, and ice cream with toppings. All of the food that we had was bought at Giant Eagle on Penn and Shady Avenues. Once we were finished eating, we decided to save some leftovers for the reunion. The Carnegie Mellon University alumni reunion took place on Carnegie Mellon University's main campus. "That was very nice of you to save the food, James," I thanked my male friend. "I bet nobody else was able to have a barbecue lunch on top of Schenley Park, like we did," Sarah agreed. "Why didn't you eat a hamburger or hot dog, Sarah?" I asked my best friend. "I don't really like those foods as much as I like salad," Sarah explained. "However, the ice cream sundaes at the end were yummy!" "They reminded me of my ice cream cake from Dairy Queen that I had at my surprise birthday party," I agreed. James sighed. "It seemed like only yesterday I was graduating from Freeport Area High School and starting Carnegie Mellon University," he told us, "but that was over a decade ago: way back in 2006." "I felt bad I couldn't attend the graduation ceremony since I was too young," Henri stated. "Hopefully, I see Alexander at the reunion today," James stated. "Sarah, you looked so beautiful that evening," I remarked to my friend. "You looked pretty nice, too, Angel," Sarah agreed. "I actually wore the exact same outfit to my own graduation ceremony 2 years later in 2008." After a good few hours of the reunion, we ate a dinner in Cohon Center, which featured pizza, sub sandwiches, potato salad, candy, and cake. James, of course, shared leftover hamburgers, hot dogs, potato chips, ice cream, and soda with the rest of the university. "Hi, Alexander," James greeted. "It's so good to see you!" "Mmm, where did this pizza come from?" James asked. "Vocelli's," Alexander replied. "That's on Baum Boulevard," I stated. "If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, isn't there also a Pizza Hut nearby?" I asked. "Where the pizza for my birthday celebration came from?" "Oh right," Sarah stated. "Look at your sundae, Angel. You have chocolate and vanilla with chocolate chips, nuts, hot fudge, whipped cream, and sprinkles!" "Doesn't it taste a little like my birthday cake from Dairy Queen?" I asked. "You can have some if you want." "That's okay," Sarah stated. "Mmm, this potato salad is good! What is it made from?" "Baby potatoes and arugula pesto sauce," I replied. "Harrison Hills Park is to Freeport Area High School as Schenley Park is to Carnegie Mellon University," I continued. "Very good analogy, Angel," James remarked. "And Frick Park is to... the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh, I guess? Have you guys ever thought about working there? I have." "Maybe someday when Wexford becomes too far away for us to commute every day," James told me. Pretty soon, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
